


After Years

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	After Years

Clint was thinking about his brothers visit. It was awkward but it was good to see his brother after years.

"So, Barney invited me for dinner this weekend." said Clint.

"You should go." said Nat.

"I am going to. But I want you to come with me." said Clint.

"But it is a family thing." said Nat.

"And you are my family, Nat. Plus Barney is going to be with his wife." said Clint.

"Fine, I'll come. Watching you interact with your brother will be interesting." said Nat.

"Thanks, Nat." said Clint, kissing her.

"You are welcome.' said Nat against his lips.


End file.
